Comme chat et chien
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: 2 femmes tellement différentes, un seul moyen de s'en sortir: La Guerre! Elles se haissent, et vont bien vite se le faire sentir...
1. Chapter 1

**Comme chat et chien**

**Eh oui le titre commun! Bah je pouvais juste pas m'en empêcher! Et c'est la triste vérité… Encore une Fic! Hihi! Désolée, mais elles arrivent souvent, mais se finissent 100 ans après alors… Enjoy :)**

**Rita :**

Elle avait à peine 14 ans, quand elle a gâché ma vie. Cette fille, c'est une salope finie, une Sang de Bourbe souillée, une répugnante petite Miss Je Sais Tout! Et j'en passe!

Je la hais, de tout mon être et de toute mon âme. Elle a maintenant 15 ans, Hermione Granger. Et sa vie va bien, évidemment. Quels genres de difficultés attendent une fille comme elle? Rien, bien sûr, peut être à part quelques peines d'amour par ci, par là. Avec un cœur aussi… eurk, que le sien, on n'y peut rien!

Eh oui, Madame à 15 ans. Pendant que moi, je vieillis, et je vieillis mal. À 43 ans, je n'ai plus le droit d'écrire, qui est depuis longtemps ma seule et unique passion. Je me retrouve, en plus, sans baguette magique! La petite maline, elle me l'a volée! Au moins, personne ne sait, pour ma forme d'Animagus. Mais quand même… Oh! Je me vengerai, parole de Rita Skeeter! Espèce de petite enquiquineuse…

**Hermione :**

1 semaine de cours seulement, et je suis déjà débordée de devoirs! C'est incroyable, c'est presque à en regretter le Retourneur de Temps!

La prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard est déjà la semaine prochaine! Si vite, aurais-je le temps? Oui, bien sûr. Allez Hermione! Si tu veux, tu peux…

En même temps… Je serai si bien, ici, devant un feu chaud, à lire un bon livre relaxant… Genre le dictionnaire des Potions de cette année… Ahhh le rêve! Mais bon, ma vie sociale est déjà assez morte comme ça, j'irai avec Harry et Ron au village. Après tout, il ne peut rien m'arriver de mal. C'est toujours bon, un peu d'air frais.

On dirait que les garçons me remarquent plus, cette année. Mon tour de poitrine y est peut-être pour quelque chose… Ou alors c'est seulement les cheveux verts que j'avais hier, gracieuseté de Pansy Parkinson. De toute façon, je peux me passer d'eux! Mes notes d'abord, le plaisir ensuite!

**Reviews pour la suite :D**

**Anna Bella ^^**


	2. 1

**1**

**Finalement, la suite. J'ai plus d'inspiration pour mes mots du début…**

**Hermione :**

L'air frais me fait du bien, je dois l'admettre. J'étais réticente face à cette sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, mais j'ai bien fais d'y venir. Je me sens bien seule, par contre. Les garçons avaient envie d'aller boire une bierraubeurre, prétextant que le froid les frigorifiait. Ils sont aussi mauvais menteurs l'un que l'autre! Il fait 15 degrés, et la seule chose qui les frigorifie vraiment, c'est la possibilité de manquer l'impressionnant décolleté de Madame Rosmerta. Ah, les hommes! Mais c'est vrai que c'est une très belle femme, je dois le reconnaitre!

Donc, ne voulant pas m'enfermer à l'intérieur par cette chaleur, je déambule dans les rues du petit village de sorciers. J'aperçois plusieurs ruelles que je ne connaissais pas, le genre d'endroits où tu ne veux pas te retrouver seule la nuit. Mais il y a une des ruelles qui m'intrigue particulièrement. Elle est bondée de femmes en robes et corsets, qui attendent je ne sais pas quoi. Et je comprends. Ah wach! Ce sont toutes des putes!

En me voyant, plusieurs m'adressent un signe de la main, un clin d'œil. Elles croient quoi, que je vais m'offrir leurs services? Elles me dégoûtent! Toutes ces femmes qui vendent leur corps, pour arriver à se payer à peine de quoi manger… Et souvent de quoi boire, surtout. Boire quoi? De l'alcool, évidemment. J'ai beaucoup de préjugés envers ces femmes, car je suis convaincue qu'elles pourraient faire quelque chose de mieux, un métier plus respectable.

Je les observe, et je ne m'en rends pas compte. Certaines sont intimidées, et elles partent, tout simplement. Après tout, des hommes naïfs, il y en a partout! Si Ron et Harry avaient été avec moi, ils auraient probablement bavés comme des chiens pendant un bon moment.

Au moins, c'est mignon un chien. Et très affectueux. Personne ne devrait haïr les chiens. Les chats par contre… Les maudits chats, brrrr! Froids et égoïstes, ces créatures n'ont pas leur place sur cette planète.

Au moment même où cette idée me traverse l'esprit, un chat blanc et rachitique passe à mes côtés, me dévisage avec hargne. S'il fallait que ces sales bêtes sachent lire dans les pensées en plus, se serait la catastrophe!

Chat… Félin… Féline… Ouais, la femme que j'aperçois au loin est tout simplement féline. C'est la seule qui est restée, tandis que les autres se sont toutes enfuies, vers un endroit plus fréquenté. Je ne vois pas le visage de la femme, mais seulement sa silhouette. Des hanches assez larges, une taille fine, des seins voluptueux, un visage légèrement pointu…

- Allons, mon choux, n'est pas peur. Approche, approche…, elle murmure en s'approchant un peu.

Mon Dieu… Cette voix… Cette fichue voix! Si elle me reconnait, elle me tue! Oh non… Oh non…

La ruelle est plongée dans le noir total, mais plus elle s'approche, plus elle s'avance vers les lumières du soleil et du village. Ses talons battent les pierres du sol avec un bruit doux, et je dois l'avouer, assez sensuel. Non! Pas sensuel, pas ce mot pour elle, cette affreuse marâtre…

Voilà. Son visage est dans la lumière du lampadaire le plus proche, et elle me voit enfin. Elle me reconnait, c'est évident. C'est à ce moment précis que je réalise que la lumière du jour commence à franchement descendre vite… Puis, dans ses yeux, passe la rage d'une année entière à travailler dans le milieu de la prostitution. Et tout ça c'est ma faute, et ça aussi, ses yeux le savent.

- Toi!, crache t-elle en empoignant mon poignet avec force.

Elle me tire dans le fond de la ruelle, me plaque contre le mur du fond. Elle sent le parfum à plein nez. Mais pas le subtil parfum de la femme distinguée qu'elle a déjà été, non. Elle sent le parfum bon marché. Rita Skeeter, cette grosse truie, a beaucoup changée. Jamais je n'aurai cru que je pourrai la détester encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?, elle chuchote à mon oreille rageusement.

En voyant que je ne réponds pas, elle devient plus… plus Rita Skeeter.

- BORDEL DE MERDE QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX, ESPÈCE DE MISS-JE-SAIS-TOUT!

Sa poitrine est haletante, se cogne violemment contre la mienne. Cette sensation me dégoûte, Rita aussi. Dans sa robe d'un vert acide, la peau blanche de ses seins est beaucoup trop exposée à mon goût. Mais c'est ce qui la vend, après tout.

- Je ne le répéterai pas une autre fois… MAIS PARLE!

Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas regarder son visage enragé et mesquin. Je préfère encore être peureuse, et fuir son regard d'un vert tendre. Mais elle n'apprécie pas mon geste, car sa main s'écrase avec force contre ma joue. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur en caressant ma joue blessée, essayant de me convaincre que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Tu ne veux pas parler? Très bien. Alors hoche la tête, sinon je te jure que la douleur sera 4 fois pire, la prochaine fois! Es-tu venue à Pré-Au-Lard pour m'enquiquiner?

Je fais signe que non, mais je ne la regarde pas. Mon regard est fixé contre une benne d'ordure, à ma gauche. Comment peut-elle travailler dans un milieu pareil…

- Très bien… As-tu ma baguette avec toi?

Encore un autre signe négatif de ma tête. Elle grogne de rage, tourne ma tête brusquement, pour que ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Je sursaute. Je veux fermer mes yeux, mais j'ai trop peur. Trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire, si je la mettais encore plus en colère que maintenant.

- Tu vas me l'envoyer par courrier, compris? 1 an sans magie, je te jure que ça n'a rien d'agréable!

Le coup fatal… Je fais signe que non une troisième fois, et je m'échappe de son emprise en mordant la paume de sa main gauche, qui retenait mon visage si près du sien. Elle hurle de fureur, mais s'élance à ma poursuite avant même que je ne fasse un mètre à la course. Ses 2 mains retiennent mes hanches, ses longs ongles vernis d'un rouge écaillés pénètrent dans ma peau. Elle appuie mon dos contre sa poitrine, agrippe mes cheveux rudement en penchant ma tête vers l'arrière.

- T'a dit quoi, sale gosse?

- ALLEZ-VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE!

Elle hurle en me plaquant de nouveau, mais cette fois, sur un dur mur de briques rouges. Rita relève un peu sa jupe, pour dégager son genou droit, qu'elle m'abat avec hargne dans le ventre. J'ai le souffle coupé, mes yeux se brouillent. Mais elle renforce sa poigne sur mes cheveux, me penche encore plus la tête vers l'arrière. Je ne la vois même plus, ma gorge tremblante lui est exposée. Tout mon corps tremble, devant cette femme que je hais tant…

- Mon métier, c'est justement d'aller me faire foutre. Et c'est la faute à qui? LA TIENNE! Tu crois que je prends du plaisir à coucher avec tout ce qui bouge? BIEN SÛR QUE NON! Et toi là dedans… Tu m'empêches d'écrire, mon gagne pain! Et tu me voles une partie de mon âme, ma baguette. Si tu m'avais demandé gentiment d'arrêter d'écrire des vacheries, qui te dis que je ne l'aurai pas fais? Mais non, tout de suite les grands moyens! Si tu savais à quel point je te hais…

Sa dernière phrase est murmurée avec rage, mais surtout avec une tristesse qui me fend le cœur… Elle tire un peu plus sur mes cheveux, et je sais qu'elle va profiter du fait que je suis à sa merci pour me tuer. Mais je ne pense même pas à bouger, tellement j'ai peur.

Je sens quelque chose de froid s'abattre sur mon cou. Je retins mon souffle, je suis persuadée que c'est un couteau. Mais non… Ce sont ses lèvres… Elle embrasse mon cou longuement, lèche parfois ma peau frissonnante.

- Je vous en prie, je pleure à présent. Ne me violez pas… S'il-vous-plait…

Les larmes chutent contre mes joues, quand elle relâche mes cheveux pour caresser l'arrière de ma nuque endolorie. Je peux enfin la voir. Elle a les yeux stupéfaits, la bouche entrouverte. Rita s'approche de moi, embrasse mes lèvres doucement. J'essaie de me dégager quand je sens sa langue entrer délicatement dans ma bouche. J'ai un haut le cœur, et j'utilise mes mains pour le repousser.

- S'il-vous-plait…, je murmure, détruite.

Elle semble paniquée, totalement pétrifiée.

- Va t-en, Hermione. Va t-en. Pardonne-moi…

Elle s'effondre contre le mur de brique, et chute au sol dans un doux bruissement de tissu. Elle fond en larmes dans ses bras repliés, c'est la dernière image que j'ai d'elle quand je m'enfuis à la course vers le bar où je dois rejoindre mes amis… Qu'est-ce que me veux cette femme?

**Finiiii! Je suis assez fière de mon chapitre, franchement! **

**Reviiiiiews :D (Je vous adore)**

**Anna Bella :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. 2

**2**

**La suite, beaucoup plus tôt que je n'osais l'espérer...**

**Rita :**

Le mur de briques est glacé contre la peau nue de mon dos de salope. Je ne suis qu'une… je ne suis qu'une sale pute! Ma gorge se sert encore plus fort en repensant aux larmes sur les joues d'Hermione.

Ce n'est qu'une enfant… Une pauvre jeune femme qui voulait seulement que j'arrête d'écrire des méchancetés sur ces amis et elle. Et moi j'ai fais quoi, là dedans? Je l'ai brutalisé et j'ai ensuite essayé de m'excuser assez maladroitement, ce qu'elle a prit pour un début de viol…

Je suis affreuse! Je dois trouver quelque chose pour me changer les idées, et au plus vite!

J'entends des pas, des pas d'homme, pas très loin de ma ruelle. Je me relève, et marche le plus sensuellement que je peux en direction de la rue principale. Je dois avoir l'air bien dépitée, car l'homme le plus près, un grand blond musclé, me sourit tristement en traversant la rue pour venir me rejoindre.

- Combien?, il me demande brutalement.

- Absolument rien, si vous vous occupez bien de moi!

Je suis si désespérée, si en manque… Il me prend contre lui brusquement. Il me plaque sur le mur comme j'ai fais avec Hermione un peu plus tôt, mais il me remonte contre lui. Cet homme place ses mains sous mes fesses pendant que j'enroule mes jambes nues autour de ses hanches. Ma robe est descendue contre le mur, et il m'a déjà retiré ma petite culotte.

Il pénètre en moi violemment, recommence son geste de plus en plus rapidement. Je cris haut et fort, je libère cette rage qui est contenue en moi depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Ma tête se rejette vers l'arrière, mes yeux se ferment de paresse. L'homme pétri mes seins à pleines mains, par-dessus le fin tissu de ma robe. Je hurle plus fort, ma gorge proteste. Si je ne cesse de crier, je n'aurai plus de voix dès demain.

- Ma… Madame Skeeter? Je… J'ai votre baguette je… Je ne voulais pas déranger…

J'ouvre mes yeux, me tourne vers la voix. L'homme s'enfuit en voyant la jeune fille, et je remonte ma culotte. Je remets ma robe en place, essuie mes larmes du revers de ma main gauche.

- Hermione, mon cœur…

Elle semble détruite, et je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. C'est mon métier, elle le sait. Pourtant, de le voir à l'action l'a troublée. La pauvre… Et pourquoi je l'ai appelé «mon cœur»? Peut-être pour essayer pitoyablement de me faire pardonner…

Ma baguette est dans sa main, et elle me la tend, me regarde d'un air coupable. Je la prends dans ma main, l'observe avec émerveillement! Ma baguette, mon âme! Je décide d'essayer un petit sort bien simple, pour m'assurer qu'elle marche encore bien.

- Accio!, je clame en pointant une petite pierre. Elle vient s'écraser dans ma main ouverte, et je pousse un cri de joie. Enfin! Comme ça fait du bien!

- Je… J'ai aussi ça pour vous, me chuchote Hermione en posant dans ma main, aux côtés de la roche, 5 grosses pièces d'or, des Gallions.

Je la regarde sans comprendre.

- Je… Je me disais que… que sa pourrait vous empêchez au moins pendant un moment de faire l'amour…

- Tu appelles ça faire l'amour? J'appelle ça baisé! Il n'y a pas d'amour là dedans, Hermione. Pas même une trace. Et garde ton argent, je lui dis en lui redonnant. Je ne peux pas accepter. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir en échange.

- Alors… Passez la soirée avec moi!, elle me cri juste au moment où je me retourne.

- Tu n'es pas censée être à Poudlard, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout?, je la taquine gentiment.

- Oui-oui… Mais je…

- Arrête de te justifier, ça me va. Aller, suis-moi.

Elle glisse l'argent dans ma main, mais me suis en silence. Je soupire en fourrant le tout rapidement dans un petit sac que je porte à la taille. Après tout, en général, une soirée avec moi, ça se paye!

Nous marchons un moment, mais nous arrivons enfin devant un haut escalier de métal noir. Je monte la première, suivis de la jeune femme qui regarde un peu partout, surprise d'autant de pauvreté. Arrivées en haut, j'ouvre la porte bleue en faisant passer Hermione avant moi.

L'entrée est très petite, n'est pas conçue pour 2 personnes. Alors quand je me retourne, après avoir refermé la porte, tout le corps de la jeune élève est pressé contre le mien. Elle tremble un peu, remonte la bretelle tombée de ma robe contre mon épaule. Elle la caresse longuement, et je soupire en prenant son visage entre mes mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hermione… Dit-le moi, je ne comprends pas… C'est pour ça que tu m'as payé? Tu veux que je couche avec toi?

Ses yeux chutent au sol, elle rougit. J'ai visé juste, on dirait…

- Tu mérites mieux, ma belle, je te le garantie… Et si c'est vraiment… une femme comme moi que tu cherches, je peux te présenter une excellente collègue de travail! Mais pas moi, Mon Dieu. Tu me hais tellement…

- Non, Rita… Je vous aime… Depuis la toute première fois que je vous ai vue… Je vous percevais comme une femme cruelle, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il y a quelque chose sous l'armure… Il y a un cœur tendre, qui ne demande qu'à être aimé… Et si je me suis acharnée sur vous c'était… Dans l'espoir qu'un jour vous me remarqueriez comme ce que je suis vraiment.

Elle me fixe intensément, j'en perds mes mots.

- Je suis dangereuse, Hermione. Je ne mérite pas d'être aimée. Reprend ton argent, et va t-en, je t'en supplie, pars… Pars avant que je ne fasse une bêtise…

- Et si je voulais que vous fassiez une bêtise? Si c'est de vous que j'avais envie?

- Tu me connais à peine…

- Personne ne peut expliquer le coup de foudre.

Elle pose maladroitement sa bouche contre le haut de mon sein gauche exposé. Je frissonne, et mon réflexe premier est de poser ma main derrière sa nuque pour la plonger un peu plus dans mon décolleté. Elle semble ravie, ses cils frôlent les côtés de ma poitrine blanche immaculée. Je gémis un peu, mais j'arrête et je la repousse délicatement.

- Je… Je ne peux pas, tu es trop jeune… Va t-en.

Ma voix est ferme, je n'ai plus le choix. Hermione me regarde durement, mais quitte sans un au revoir. Je joue avec les émotions de cette jeune fille comme d'un instrument de musique au son particulièrement doux. J'abats violemment ma tête contre le mur. Je sais, grâce à mon intrusion dans ses pensées, que sa prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard est prévue pour le 20 décembre. Je n'ai qu'à l'attendre dans la ruelle, et essayer de lui expliquer du mieux que je le peux ce qui se passe dans ma tête, et dans ma vie. Je ne peux pas me permettre de tomber amoureuse, à cause de mon métier. Je n'aurai même pas du l'embrasser, ce matin. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'embrasser nos clients, aussi séduisants soient-ils…

**Bon prochain chapitre je sais pas trop quand… Heureuse Eva? J'ai craqué ;)**

**Anna Bella ^^ xxx**


	4. 3

**3**

**Sur une note un peu plus triste, voici le prochain chapitre...**

**Hermione :**

Le froid est insupportable! Mes cuisses sont glacées, malgré le tissu assez épais de mon jean noir. Je me suis habillée pour me sentir jolie, et vous savez quoi? Eh bien Madame Skeeter n'est pas à sa ruelle! Il est 11h du matin, et ça fait bien 1h que je l'attends! Peut-être qu'une pute comme elle ne travaille pas dans des conditions difficiles? Peut-être qu'une salope de première n'embrasse pas ses clients, de peur de rester les lèvres collées aux leurs! Peut-être craint-elle de croiser des indésirables en visite à Pré-Au-Lard?

Bon. Calme-toi, Hermione. Tu le prends bien trop personnel. C'est le fait qu'elle t'ai repoussé qui te mets dans tout tes états, voilà tout. Il n'y a aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Mais que faire, si elle ne vient pas?

Je pourrais attendre encore un peu… Mais je perdrai probablement quelques membres, à cause du froid. Retourner à l'école? Non, ne sois pas stupide, tu repenserais à elle tout le temps, tu regretterais de ne pas être allée jusqu'au bout! En plus, tu viens de tomber en vacances de Noel! Va cogner chez elle, la voix me murmure sournoisement. Après tout, où veux-tu bien qu'elle soit, ailleurs que dans son propre appartement?

Je me décide finalement, et je me dirige vers la rue principale. Je me rappelle à peut près le chemin que Rita avait emprunté, et je le suis avec aisance. Et je me retrouve devant le haut escalier de fer. Et je panique. Beaucoup. Mes jambes tremblent, ma respiration s'accélère. Qui aurait pu dire que, à la seule pensée de voir cette femme, je me serais un jour sentie comme ça? Personne, je crois. Même pas moi.

Mes pieds me guident lentement vers la porte, mais ce n'est pas moi qui les dirige. C'est mon inconscient, mon désir de la voir qui guident mes pas J'arrive en face de la porte, et avant de cogner, je prends une brève respiration, pour me donner un minimum de courage. Mais un éclat de rire cristallin me fait arrêter de respirer brusquement. Je tape à la porte, n'obtient pour réponse qu'un bref : Shuuuuut! Visiblement, elle préfère être avec cette… cette personne. Je n'insiste pas, mais je ravale un sanglot. Bon. Ce n'était qu'une femme, tu es une bonne personne, c'est une garce…

Mais la porte s'ouvre à la volée, me coupe dans mes pensées. Je m'attends à voir son visage dur, mais je ne vois qu'une silhouette d'homme qui dévale les escaliers à la course, en ajustant son long manteau. Il n'a pas du tout l'air d'un sorcier, je remarque en pénétrant dans l'appartement, bien malgré moi. Je vais juste voir comment elle va, je me rappelle intérieurement. Je claque la porte, l'appelle doucement.

- Madame Skeeter? Vous êtes là?

Pas de réponse, aucune. Je retire mes grosses bottes pleines de neige, mon bonnet, mon écharpe et mon manteau en déposant le tout sur un petit banc à l'entrée, que je n'ai jamais dépassée.

C'est la seule partie de la maison que j'ai déjà vue. Je m'avance dans la maison, et je vois qu'elle est vraiment plus petite que je ne le l'imaginais. Quand l'entrée se termine, j'accède directement à l'énorme pièce qui sert de cuisine, salle à manger et unique chambre. La cuisine est tout au fond, à ma gauche, et la fenêtre devant l'évier donne sur la rue bondée. Un peu après, un frigidaire, une petite table pour 2, un four… Ainsi qu'une petite porte sur le mur de gauche, qui doit être la salle de bain.

Et puis tout à ma droite. Rita Skeeter. Une Rita comme je n'en ai jamais vue. Le lit est d'un blanc immaculé, les draps, le couvre-lit, tout! Et elle, belle femme pâle, repose sur le dessus, avec comme seule couverture, un mince drap de coton. Pourtant, elle ne semble pas en être dérangée. Elle sourit, les yeux un peu vides. Sa respiration est très lente, peut-être un peu trop lente… Ses yeux se ferment paresseusement dans ce qui ressemble à un semblant de clignement, de temps en temps. Elle semble tout molle, toute… morte. Mais elle ne l'est pas, car ses bras bougent lentement sous les couvertures, et se laissent pendre d'un côté du lit, le gauche.

Je panique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Je m'approche encore un peu, je l'interpelle une deuxième fois. Je ne veux pas trop être près, elle est toute nue, sous le fin drap, c'est évident.

- Oh Hermione… Viens, viens…

Sa voix est toute excitée, mais pâteuse. Comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Je m'approche, elle sourit entre ses paupières mi-closes.

- Comme tu es belle…

Je sursaute. C'est à moi qu'elle parle comme ça! Je regarde sur sa table de nuit, et je vois un grand verre de liquide transparent. Je le porte à mon nez, et je le repose sur la table de nuit avec un haut le cœur. Vodka. Pure. Mais l'alcool ne fait pas de tels effets… Pas à ce point… Elle me tend les bras, veut que je la rejoigne dans le lit moelleux.

- Viens me trouver… Tu vas voir, je suis bien pour mon âge…

Elle éclate d'un rire doux et inconscient, et je la repousse. Mais qu'est-ce que cet homme a fait de la femme que je connais?

- Madame Skeeter? Qui était cet homme?

- Oh Richard! Un homme charmant, il m'a donné un joli médicament hier soir, mais je ne me rappelle de rien après, seulement qu'il… qu'il… qu'il vient de partir je… je crois?

Son regard est plus troublé, maintenant, presque perplexe. Elle semble réfléchir intensément, puis ses yeux s'ouvrent grands, et elle se tourne vers moi en passant ses bras derrière mon cou. Je tombe contre elle, sur le lit. Nous sommes séparées par le mince drap, mais je me sens quand même… comme une violeuse. Elle m'embrasse, d'un baiser tendre, que je ne mérite pas, car elle n'est pas consciente de ses actes. Je pleure, mes larmes collent contre ses joues pâles. J'essaie de me retirer, elle me rapproche d'elle. Je finis par me dégager, je la fixe, et je murmure…

- Je suis tellement désolée… Comment j'aimerai pouvoir… Comme j'aimerai…

Elle me regarde, bouche-bée, et ferme les yeux lentement, en s'endormant comme un enfant en manque de sommeil. Je soupire en poussant mon nez dans le creux de son cou tout chaud. L'odeur est réconfortante, épicée, et je finis par m'endormir…

**The end… Pour Eva, qui est en vacances ^^ Bonne journée mon cœur!**

**AB xxx :)**


	5. 4

**4**

**Suite en retard, mon excuse: j'arrive de voyage! Hum hum…**

**Rita :**

Je suis presque certaine que ce matin, j'étais avec un homme. Pourtant, dans mon nez si sensible, c'est le parfum plus subtil d'une femme que je respire. Une jeune femme. Elle remue à mes côtés, et se colle contre moi quand je tente de la repousser gentiment. Je suis enroulée dans le couvre-lit de plume, elle porte tous ses vêtements. J'ouvre les yeux, et je vois Hermione, toute endormie, les yeux collés de fatigue et le sourire aux lèvres. Jolie, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser.

J'ai un mal de tête incroyable, et je me lève donc pour aller boire un grand verre d'eau, qui ne me fera pas de mal! À peine suis-je debout sur mes 2 pieds que je ressens un étourdissement qui monte en moi. C'est léger, mais ça me fait me demander ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier soir. Qui plus est, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais avec cette jeune adolescente de 15 ans! Je n'ai pas fais l'amour avec elle, je m'en rappellerais! Je crois…

Je me sers un grand verre d'eau, et j'observe les passants dans la rue, de ma fenêtre au dessus de l'évier. Ils semblent pressés, je vois même certaines de mes collègues se hâter vers des ruelles un peu plus occupées, pour s'assurer un maximum de clients. La nuit tombe lentement. Il est déjà 5h du soir… 5h? Hermione ne devrait-elle pas être à l'école? Je veux bien qu'elle soit en vacances de Noël, mais ces professeurs vont s'inquiéter, et je serai jugée coupable, pour quelque chose que je ne me rappelle même pas avoir commis. Elle fait quoi ici?

Une seule façon de le savoir : la réveiller. Je m'approche du lit, m'assoit sur le bord, à ses côtés. Je secoue doucement son épaule recouverte du lourd chandail de laine, et je passe ma main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Hermione? Réveille-toi…

Elle ouvre les yeux brusquement, et, surprise, elle me parle de la voix rauque de celle qui vient tout juste d'être tirée du sommeil.

- Madame Skeeter! Vous allez mieux?

- Comment ça, mieux? Je vais parfaitement bien!, je m'énerve, fâchée de ne pas savoir ce qui m'est arrivée.

- Et il vous a donné quoi comme médicament, l'homme?, elle me demande, perplexe.

Richard… Une pilule que je ne connais pas… Le verre de vodka… GHB, je comprends sans le vouloir. Couramment appelée : drogue du viol. Je ferme les yeux, et réalise que je suis bien contente de ne plus me souvenir des détails…

- Ce n'est rien. Mais dit-moi… On…. Il ne s'est rien passé?

- Bien sûr que non! Je suis seulement restée pour m'assurer que vous alliez bien… Vous sembliez euh… perdue. Vous m'avez même demandée de coucher avec vous, si j'ai bien su interpréter les signes…

Je rougis, et je baisse la tête pour éviter son regard naïf.

- Tu devrais y aller, les gens vont commencer à te chercher.

- Ils croient que je suis en vacances avec mes parents, et eux croient que je suis à l'école, elle répond, tremblante de honte.

- Et tu comptes dormir où, Miss Parfaite?, j'explose, à bout de nerfs.

- Chez Madame Rosmerta, sûrement…

Je soupire et lui pointe mon lit du bout du nez.

- Reste ici. Je prends des vacances pendant le temps des fêtes. Je te laisse le lit, je dormirais sur le divan, je déclare en pointant de mon index un divan vert acide, appuyé contre le mur à droite de mon lit.

Elle me regarde, sidérée, mais finit par me sourire en se recouchant sur le lit avec un soupir de bonheur. Si jeune, si naïve… J'aurai une semaine avec elle, une semaine dans laquelle je conte bien essayé de la connaître plus. Après tout, que puis-je faire d'autre avec cette jeune femme?

**Court, mais il introduit le prochain…**

**AB**


	6. 5

**5**

**Tellement en retard… Impardonnable… Trop de trucs à faire!**

**Hermione :**

Ce qui me réveille n'est ni le bruit de la ville, ni l'heure avancée de la nuit. Non ; c'est l'odeur sucrée qui flotte dans l'air de l'appartement. Seul et unique moyen de me réveiller quand je suis à bout : la nourriture. J'ouvre mes yeux, force mon corps à se lever par lui-même.

La silhouette pâle de Rita, enveloppée d'une robe de chambre blanche et satinée, me tourne le dos et s'affaire à la cuisine. Elle se retourne, tient contre sa ventre un grand saladier rempli d'un liquide épais et onctueux. La femme me sourit doucement, dépose son plat sur la table ronde.

- Crème de légumes. Tu as faim?

Je fais signe que oui, trop figée pour parler. Mais ce n'est pas son potage qui me donne faim. C'est sa robe de chambre, échancrée sur sa poitrine parfaite. Le décolleté est en V, et le cordon du vêtement n'est pas assez serré, car j'aperçois beaucoup trop de peau. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je suis par contre très gênée, et mal à l'aise, parce que mes yeux ne peuvent se concentrer sur autre chose. Rita doit bien voir que je la fixe, car elle ramène les pans de la robe contre ses seins, ressert le cordon.

- Comme je suis idiote…, elle murmure en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps. Je devrais faire plus attention… Pardonne-moi, je suis habituée à vivre seule.

- Ah…, j'arrive à dire en m'asseyant à la table, tremblante.

Cette femme me trouble, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle est, en général, assez dure, ses propos sont crus, ses manières brusques. Pourtant… Avec moi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait être différente. Sauf que je ne la connais pas, alors je me contente d'être troublée.

Le souper est silencieux, la soupe délicieuse. Elle me pose parfois des questions sur ma vie à l'école, je réponds sans trop comprendre. Pourquoi elle s'intéresse à moi, tout à coup? La nuit approche… Peut-être que son métier est plus fort qu'elle, peut-être qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de coucher avec tout ce qui bouge. Avant d'être… ce qu'elle est, Rita était journaliste, je m'en rappelle trop bien.

- Ça vous manque, d'écrire?, je lui demande innocemment en regardant le fond de mon bol de potage.

Elle se lève brusquement de table, ne me répond même pas. La femme impulsive est revenue…

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais décidée volontairement d'arrêter d'écrire! La faute à qui, hein?, grogne-t-elle tout haut.

- Je sais, je…

- Non, tu ne sais pas! Tu n'as aucune idée! Au-cune!

Elle soupire, revient vers la table pour ramasser la vaisselle sale en évitant consciencieusement mon regard. Je pose ma main sur son poignet frissonnant, arrête son geste.

- Je vais m'en occuper.

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens, elle n'insiste pas et s'en va sans un seul autre regard.

Pendant que je lave les vestiges de notre repas, je songe à Rita. Comment une femme peut être si attentionnée… et si cruelle à la fois? Mystère.

Je finis la vaisselle en rinçant l'évier, et je me retourne vers l'appartement. Il est environ 10h, et pourtant je croule de fatigue. L'ex journaliste est assise sur un fauteuil près du lit, et elle dévore un livre, les lunettes sur le bout du nez.

- Bonne nuit, j'ose à peine murmurer en prenant finalement le divan, et non son lit.

Elle lève les yeux de son livre, me fixe un moment, un long moment.

- Dort bien, Miss Parfaite.

Je bouille intérieurement, mais je ne dis rien. Si elle est en mesure de m'agacer comme ça, c'est qu'elle va mieux. Pas question de la faire se fâcher. Je m'endors rapidement, toute habillée, sur le divan moelleux et accueillant…

BANG BANG BANG!, mes oreilles entendent pendant que mon corps se réveille en sursaut.

- RITA SKEETER LAISSE-MOI ENTRER!

- Merde, l'interpellée grommelle en se levant du lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, je questionne en frottant mes yeux fatigués.

- Un imbécile. Rendors-toi.

Mais les coups sur la porte continuent, les cris aussi.

Apparemment, c'est un homme en manque d'elle, ou un je ne sais quoi du genre. La voix est grave, mais loin d'être chaude. Il lui hurle toutes sortes de choses qui me dégoûtent, qui hanterons peut-être mes nuits un moment. Comment peut-on traiter une femme de la sorte?

Encore une heure, et il s'est tanné. Parti, tout simplement. Rita soupir et s'effondre dans le fauteuil, la tête entre les mains.

- Hermione? Viens ici stp…

Je m'approche sans trop comprendre en m'agenouillant devant elle. Rita retire ses mains de devant ses yeux pour me parler.

- Jure-moi qu'aucun homme ne te traitera jamais comme ça.

Je reste bouche-bée devant ces propos. Pourquoi elle pense à moi comme ça, et pourquoi elle précise un homme?

- Promis, Madame Skeeter.

Ma main se glisse sous sa robe de chambre satinée, caresse son genou maladroitement en remontant sur sa cuisse. Je touche du bout de mes doigts une fine ligne, je fronce les sourcils en regardant de plus près. Une cicatrice de 10cm de long, très mince, d'où une goutte de sang s'échappe pour aller choir contre le tissu pâle de son vêtement. Je hoquète de surprise, j'ai mal pour elle.

- Les risques du métier, ma belle, Rita me chuchote en touchant ma joue, la main tremblante.

**Encore un chapitre court, mais au moins chapitre il y a eu…**

**Reviews? (A)**

**AB xxx**


End file.
